Toby Zed
Tobias "Toby" Zed was a character from the Doctor Who episodes "The Impossible Planet" and "The Satan Pit". He was portrayed by Will Thorp. History Toby worked as an archaeologist on an expedition to the planet Krop Tor, a desolate, lifeless world inexplicibly orbiting a black hole. During his time on Sanctuary Base 6, he studied a series of impossibly ancient glyphs and symbols from an ages-dead language. He explained to the Doctor and Rose that the Walker Expedition was looking for an "unnatural" power source at the centre of the planet, releasing a gravity field that kept the planet in orbit. He knew that the extinct civilisation that existed before on the planet had buried something and that it was now reaching out, calling them in. As the Expedition's excavations reached their late stages, Toby kept hearing the voice of the Beast, which eventually possessed him. While possessed, Toby ventured outside onto the planet's surface. Later, Scooti Manista, the base's young technician, arrived at his quarters to deliver some paperwork, but found he wasn't there. While placing it on his desk, she heard him exit the airlock. After some investigation she was lured towards a viewport. There, the young girl found him outside the base, surviving in deep vacuum without a spacesuit, shocking her. Upon discovering her presence, Toby grinned at her and gestured her towards him. Scooti raised her arm towards him, hypnotised. However, she eventually broke his hold on her and yelled at him to stop. Angered, Zed began to break the window. Scooti tried to escape, but Toby had sealed the doors, trapping her. Soon the window shattered and Scooti was dragged out into space screaming. Toby quickly joined the others to avoid the hull breach. Toby told no one that he killed Scooti. After Ida and the Doctor went down into the chasm, he was repossessed along with the Ood which then began killing off the crew. Though Toby was "freed", the Beast remained free to possess him if it wished. Toby followed Danny Bartock, Mr Jefferson and Rose through the maintenance tunnels so Danny could release a "flare" that disrupted the Ood's telepathic field; Mr Jefferson sacrificed his life to buy time for the others. As the Sanctuary Base 6 rocket left the planet with Rose on board, the Beast manifested itself in Toby, pleased to be away from its prison and on its way to Earth where it would corrupt and destroy the human race. Death As Krop Tor was consumed by the black hole after the Doctor smashed the urns binding the body of the Beast, the Beast's consciousness emerged from Toby once again, enraged by what was happening. Rose unbuckled his seatbelt and used a bolt gun to smash the window. An emergency window prevented the ship from de-pressurising and Toby was blown into space, into the black hole and to his death, taking the Beast with him. After his death he was awarded posthumous honours by Captain Zachary Cross Flane. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Humans Category:Doctor Who Category:Innocent Victims Category:Possessed Characters Category:Killers Category:Died in Space